Always Here
by bluelily3
Summary: Vegeta's POV of his thoughts hours after his daughter is born One-Shot (Fixed from publishing problem on 3/23/17)


I had actually managed to train for a couple of hours, but I couldn't concentrate. After the third time of being grazed by one of those damned lasers, I finally gave up. Even in the shower I started at the white tiles, only seeing Bulma's face. I had never seen her in so much pain before, but I hadn't really been frightened so much as awed. She was fighting. It was a battle that her own body was pushing her through. But she had went with it, knowing that this pain served a purpose. I've been proud of her before; she is brilliant, and the ki I feel from her spirit burns bright with a different kind of power that I had never known before her. But _this._ Giving birth to our second child. This was something had not been ready for. Rarely do my emotions show on my face...but I couldn't hide from her. When our daughter slid out of her, so small, but _strong…_ I was overwhelmed.

As I toweled off, I stood in the shower room for just a while longer, thinking about what happened to me mere hours ago. That tiny face, exactly like hers. I felt a tightness in my throat that hadn't happened in years. At first I wanted to hide it, but Bulma was hard to hide from. She knew me so well...there was really no point. So I let go. The damned tears leaked down my face and my breath grew short. I could feel myself shudder...it was almost as if I has just been through what she had. Both Bulma and the baby. The three of us shared something, a triangle of pain and triumph.

I walk down the hall with nothing but the towel around my waist. I should get dressed, but I can't even bring myself to do that. I can't tear myself away from them. It is both infuriating and pleasant. How is that even possible?

I open the door, so slowly it almost hurts, and when I swing it aside, they are there. All three of them. Trunks is slumped over in a chair, sound asleep. I wanted to see those blue eyes, both pairs of them, but they are closed in sleep, and perhaps that is for the best. It has been a long, trying day, and Bulma had reached a sort of warrior status in my mind. I want her to know that I am proud of her. I wish I was better at telling her things…

I move on the balls of my feet, creeping softly over to them. They lay on the bed, breathing in tandem. Before I know what I'm doing, I am letting go of the towel and sliding naked under the blankets. Every part of me should feel revolted at something like this, but right now, it feels like the most natural thing in the world. I sigh deeply, reading each person's ki individually. There is Bulma's: It is a bit weak from bearing our daughter, but I expect that. It still feels the same, bright and warm. It has never been physically strong, but there is a mentally energy that she carries with her always, and I relish the way it feels when I read it. Like coming inside when it's brutally cold out. Then there is Trunks: His energy feels like mine and Bulma's together, but as he's grown older there are parts that feel like his own. He is so strong, and his strength is made up of light, just like his mother's. He too feels familiar, and this is something I carry inside of me, a weight that presses against my chest. Something I never want to lift away from me. Lastly, there is the new little girl. Her ki feels so new and alive, it is hard for me not to smile. So I do. I allow it to form slowly, and it feels so good that I let it grow. No one is awake anyway. They are my family, but even they would raise an amused eyebrow at the idiotic look on my face right now. I bury my face in the pillow, half-embarrassed and half giddiness. I haven't felt that sort of light happiness since I was a very small boy.

I reach out, very slowly. I want to touch her. She's so tiny and new, it's almost frightening. But I have control over my powers like no man, and I trust myself with this. With one finger, I bend back the fold of her blanket, so I can see more of her face. I brush the skin on her cheek, and it's so soft I almost can't feel it. How can something this soft survive? But she will survive. I will make sure of it. Nothing will ever harm her. Not a single hair on her little blue head. That is my duty to my royal family. A prince must guard his legacy.

I am deep in thought when she suddenly opens those shiny eyes. They flash at me in recognition. _Gods_ , she already knows who I am. Our soul energies are already connected. I've almost forgotten what it feels like to be alone. I lean forward and whisper to her, very quietly, for her ears only.

"Welcome to Earth, my princess." She looks at me, listening. "I am your father. And I…" She hiccups and grabs the air with her hand. I place my finger in it, and she squeezes. So strong. "I...Will never leave you…" I feel the tears again, and this time, I don't even bother to wipe them away.


End file.
